


Pychros: 20 years later

by pychrapus



Series: Stories from Pychros [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Breeding, Bugs & Insects, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fake Science, Fluff, Giving Birth, Haircuts, Human Experimentation, Human Incubator, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Object Insertion, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Science Fiction, Stomach Bulge, Unethical Experimentation, Unethical Medicine, Xeno, Xenophilia, belly bulge, broodmare, consensual guinnea pig, consensual test subject, extreme penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pychrapus/pseuds/pychrapus
Summary: This is the sequel to "Pychros", but you don't need to read part one to read this! If any of the tags from that squick you out, just don't read it.It still surprises Clay how fast his life went downhill. Now he is homeless. When he gets approached by an employee from Pychros, a high end medical research facility, to particiipate in a trial he can't help but consider it, because he really needs the money.This is pure filth, but consentual filth this time





	1. Chapter 1

It still surprises Clay how fast his life went downhill. In less than a year he lost his apartment after a really bad break-up and had to live out of his car for a while. Then all too quickly he lost his job and then everything else as well. Ever since coming out to his parents, he has not been welcome at their place, so that was not an option. He couldn't rely on any of his friends either. Without support system he was on the streets. He tried finding another job, but that was impossible without an address. Then he spiralled downwards fast. Drinking and drugs made life a little easier to bear. That is how Clay became what he is today: a homeless addict.

No matter what amazing feats have been accomplished and how far science and technology have come people still hate the poor and the homeless. They are treated like they are less than human. Some things never change.

Word goes around on the streets that there are some suspicious looking people in white lab coats poking around and talking to homeless people, sometimes even taking people with them in their expensive vehicles. Some of Clay's acquaintances have gone with them. They tell him it's for scientific studies and they aren't allowed to say exactly what is going on, but they assure him they have been treated well and the pay is good. All people he knows that participated look quite healthy when they show up again, so Clay is inclined to believe them.

Still something doesn't sit well with Clay. The white coats and the cars are emblazoned with the Pychros logo. He is familiar with the company of course, everyone is. Fifteen years ago, or maybe closer to twenty now, there was a huge scandal: escaped wild and dangerous animals - aliens actually -, unwilling test subjects, unethical scientific practices, large scale fraud and many more illegal activities came to light. Responsible parties got jail time, many regular joes lost their jobs. In the end the company was bought out by another party and received a large scale, intergalactic, organisational overhaul. At the time Clay was just a child, so he only has vague memories of the events. 

t really shouldn't be such a surprise when Clay himself is approached by a lady in a white coat with the Pychros logo on the breast pocket, but it is. She greets him with a professional smile that is definitely rehearsed and starts off her spiel that almost feels robotic.

"Good morning, sir. I am Eva from Pychros medical solutions."

Clay gives her an unimpressed look to try and scare her off, but the lady has been well trained and doesn't even stumble.

"Our company is always looking for individuals that can assist in our scientific endeavours. We have combined our efforts with the outreach program to help people off the streets. This is why we approach people like you.

"Would you be interested in an exploratory conversation at our office? You would receive a free, hot meal if you hear out our offer. If you decide you are not interested in participating in our program we will bring you back here no questions asked."

It definitely sounds too good to be true, but it is very hard to say no to a hot meal.

That is why Clay finds himself in the back of that fancy vehicle. He is transported to the facility, with all his belongings inside a single backpack. From the outside the building looks downright imposing and the inside feels like a maze. Clay is led to a cafeteria where he gets his promised hot meal. Just as he is about finished Eva comes to collect.him again. She brings him to a small office where a man in a business suit is waiting. Clay sits down and the man starts talking.

"Welcome. I am Mr. A. Campbell, from the HR team. What do I call you, Mr?"

"Henderson."

"Mr. Henderson. I am here to tell you about an ongoing trial for which we require suitable participants. If you choose to participate you would contribute to vital medical research. Of course we believe that this could be a unique opportunity for you as well. 

"This trial is a short one with a duration of only one month. During this time you will receive free food and boarding and when all is done you will receive a considerable sum for your troubles."

A screen is slid his way and the number is considerable indeed. It's way too much. Suspicion lights up in the back of his head and Clay thinks for a while.

"I won't be a guinea pig for some drug testing for some deadly disease?"

"Of course not, Mr. Henderson! This trial is not a drug trial. It's very low risk. The reason the compensation is high is because participants find themselves inconvenienced.

"Sadly I can't disclose any more information until you've signed a confidentiality agreement.

"After that you would have to undergo some simple tests to determine if you are a suitable candidate and then you can read all our informational leaflets detailing the trial and we will answer any questions. If you agree you sign a contract and the trial begins. Of course at any point you may decide to not go through with it and you will be brought back to where we picked you up."

All of it still sounds too good to be true. What in the world could the trial possibly entail to justify that much money? Clay's gut says that he shouldn't, but it is a lot of money. Also this Campbell guy just assured him that it is a low risk experiment and that he can still refuse at any time. He remembers other homeless people in the same neighbourhood who have returned safely. Then he agrees and signs the confidentiality agreement.

Eva leads Clay to another room where he is subjected to some basic testing. Two people in white lab coats are there to examine him. First they make him undress and prod and poke him for a bit. Then they make him do menial physical tests while they ask him questions. Finally they take his blood, saliva and urine, and even put him into some sort of scan. Clay redresses and is then escorted back to the cafeteria to wait for the results. With his unhealthy habits he doesn't think that he will be suitable for the trial, so he grabs some more food while he can.

Some time later Clay is once again brought to the office where Mr. Campbell is waiting for him with a big smile on his face. Clay's stomach does a flip at the sight. The man congratulates him and informs him that he is a suitable candidate. A tablet is put into Clay's hands with all the documents. He reads through a bunch of disclaimers before he lands on the informational documents. As he reads the whole situation is starting to make sense. Yet simultaneously the more he reads the more worried he becomes, and also rather worried and disgusted. A faint sense of dread is building in his stomach.

Clay looks at Mr. Campbell questioningly, asking: “This doesn’t make any sense to me. Could you explain this in more detail?”

“The sire will deposit their progeny inside the subject’s lower digestive systems using an ovipositor.”

“That means laying eggs, right? How will they come out?”

“Indeed. After an incubation period of two weeks the eggs will be expelled through your large intestine.”

“And ‘the sire’, what is it?”

“The sire for this particular trial is a yugney from LMC-325, which is a type of macrofauna gastropoda.”

“What does that mean?”

“A yugney a large slug. This species is especially interesting to medical research because of the mucus it produces, which has regenerative properties on a cellular level. However the animal is endangered and their breeding behaviours are very particular, which is why this trial is critical for--”

Oh, that is gross! “Wait a minute! Breeding a human and an animal. Isn’t that illegal?”

“We assure you that all trials performed at the facility are perfectly legal. It is not breeding, the yugney will only deposit their eggs. Naturally, the trial will be carefully monitored, so nothing can happen to you nor the sire.”

“So to summarize, a giant slug will lay eggs inside my ass, which will stay there for a couple of weeks before they come out the same way they came in?” Clay feels rather incredulous.

“Correct.”

“How come they won’t come out during ‘gestation’?”

“The eggs will form a membrane around them that both binds them together as well as attaches them to the internal walls of your gastrointestinal tract, without interfering with the peristaltic movement.”

Rubbing both of his hands over his face Clay lets out a deep sigh. “I just don’t understand why I am considered for a trial like this? Wouldn’t someone with uh… different equipment be more suited?”

“Reproductive organs are irrelevant for this trial. In fact yugney eggs have a much better chance at survival under the conditions inside the intestine than under the conditions in the womb.”

Rubbing both of his hands over his face Clay lets out a deep sigh. With every question Campbell answers Clay thinks of ten more questions. “Why would anyone would apply for this…?”

If you’re not comfortable participating you will not be compelled. Just say the word and Eva will return you to where you were picked up. However, might I reiterate that this trial is low risk and the reimbursement is substantial.” Campbell gives Clay an appraising look before continuing. “In case you are worried, the experiences of previous participants have been recorded extensively. At worst subjects describe the trial as uncomfortable, but about 30% of male participants describe the process as pleasant, and 20% of males even choose to return to take part in further trials.”

Mr. Campbell stays quiet for a while before saying: "I'll give you some time to consider." Then he walks away, leaving Clay alone with his thoughts.

Honestly, Clay really shouldn't even want to consider. He should just walk away - no, run away - from this as fast as he can, but it is a lot of money. There is so much he could with that amount. All he needs to do is carry a bunch of eggs inside of him for two weeks and he would have free food and boarding for a month and all that money. It's been said multiple times that it is safe. This really shouldn't be such a big deal to him. About half of the human population has been doing this since before humans were even humans. Except instead of a baby he'll be having giant alien slug eggs.

Despite all his doubts Clay decides to accept the offer. When Mr. Campbell returns he lets the man know and together they go through the contract and all the waivers he needs to sign. They shake hands.

Then Eva comes to collect Clay and escort him to where he will be staying. She opens the door of the on site apartment and Clay looks around in amazement. It has been so long since he has had such luxury. The place has everything he needs and more! What he can see is only the living area and there is a sofa, a tv, a desk, cupboards, and a small kitchenette with a sink and a fridge. On the desk lies a tablet. There are two doors in addition to the one they have just come through.

Eva explains everything as she shows him around. She makes a sweeping motion at the apartment. "This is where you will be staying for the duration of the trial. Feel free to make use of any of the amenities. If you need anything you can press this button at any time and a staff member will come to assist you." She gestures to a button at the door at that then walks to the desk to show the tablet. "This tablet has informational sheets on it, but you may also use it for entertainment purposes." She goes over to the kitchenette. "The kitchenette is small, but custom made meals will be delivered to you, so you won't need much. You can find snacks and drinks in the refrigerator."

Opening one of the doors Eva reveals a bedroom. There is a queen sized bed, a bedside table and a closet. "This is the bedroom. At the facility you are to wear the clothes provided for you, which you can find in this closet. Any dirty clothes and towels from Pychros can go down the laundry chute in the bathroom."

Next Eva goes to the other door, which goes to the bathroom. It has a toilet, a sink, a bathtub, more cupboards, and even a full size mirror. There is a small hatch on one of the walls. "The bathroom is here. This is the laundry chute I mentioned. If you need any of your belongings washed we can do it if you wish, but give it to any of the staff attending to you instead of depositing it down the chute. After cleaning they will be returned to you and you may store them in the apartment for the duration of your stay." Eva gives Clay a onceover. "We expect you to clean and groom yourself thoroughly. This includes shaving facial hair and body hair for hygiene purposes. You'll find any supplies you might need for that in these cupboards." 

Walking back to the entrance Eva says: "Now I'll leave you be so you can settle in." Before she exits she gives Clay a onceover. "I suggest that you get cleaned and dress in the provided clothes. Then I will come back in a few hours to show you some other on site amenities you will have access to. You can press the button when you're ready."

The door shuts and Clay just stands in the middle of the room for a while, unsure of where to go from here. In his own tempo he has another more thorough look at the apartment, making sure to check out all the cupboards and cabinets. The place really is amazing. He unceremoniously dumps his backpack in the bottom cupboard closest to the door before entering the bathroom.

Clay lets hot water run to fill the bath while he undresses, dropping his clothes on the floor. He makes sure to put in a generous amount of soap and plenty of bubbles start forming. As he lowers himself into the scalding water he lets out a deep sigh. Lying there he can finally let himself relax. The bath feels amazing. Warmth sinks in all the way to his bones. His stomach is full and he is deeply satisfied. It has been years since he last felt this good. He nearly falls asleep before he remembers himself and starts properly scrubbing using a washcloth. Using extra soap he cleans his skin thoroughly and washes his hair with shampoo. Finally he lets the water drain, taking all his filth with it.

While drying himself Clay considers how to go about the next stage. He dries his body thoroughly and wraps his towel around his waist, but doesn't pay much attention to his hair. Instead choosing to only briefly squeeze it with a different towel and laying it around his shoulders and letting the hair drip. He wipes condensation off the mirror to get a proper look at himself. The lady told him he needs to groom himself, but he has never done any manscaping in his life. First of all he needs a haircut and a shave. Rummaging in the cabinets he finds plenty of useful things for the task: a pair of sturdy looking scissors, a hair clipper, some cans of shaving foam and a package of razors. Well, this is going to get messy. He remembers seeing some trash bags in the cupboard in the kitchenette, so he retrieves the roll, and uses one bag to cover the sink and lays another one on the floor.

Ready as he will ever be, Clay grabs the pair of scissors and starts chopping at his hair, cutting the chin length locks short. Thick clumps of wiry, brown hair fall in the trash bag in the sink. He knows he is not able to cut it into any sort of style, so he has already decided to just buzz it all off. He keeps going until he deems it manageable for the clipper. The back part proves a challenges, but by placing the full sized mirror closer to the one above the sink he can get a better look. When he stops his hair is uneven and messy and roughly an inch all over. Next he trims his beard. Finally Clay takes the clippers with a number two guard and runs it over his head meticulously until all the hair on his scalp is reduced to a quarter inch stubble. Then he removes the guard and shaves off his beard. Moving on to his body hair, he goes from top to bottom: using the clipper on his chest, arms, pits, pubes, and legs. He doesn't dare linger around his genitals, afraid of accidentally nicking something delicate.

All the hair has collected in the two bags as intended. However there is still some fine hairs clinging to Clay's body. He takes a wet washcloth and wipes the hairs away. He collects the trash bags, balls them both up, being careful not to spill hair everywhere, and throwing them in the bin. Giving himself another onceover, he notices that he forgot about his nails, which look cracked and yellow. He finds a nail clipper in the cupboard and cuts them short.

Taking a step back Clay scrutinizes his reflection in the full size mirror. He looks odd with so little hair, kind of like a felon. The texture of the stubble when he rubs his hand over his head feels sort of nice, though. He gets dressed in the Pychros clothes, which consist of a pair of blue gray trousers and a T-shirt with the logo on the chest. The fabric is soft and stretchy. There are other much larger clothes in the closet as well, which he doesn't want to think too hard about. He puts the dirty towels down the laundry chute and his own dirty clothes in his backpack.

After another last look at himself in the mirror Clay deems himself ready and presses the button by the door. Eva’s voice sounds from somewhere, though he can’t locate the speaker, and tells him that she will be there in five minutes. Indeed after only a few minutes the door opens and Eva comes through. She hands him a card attached to a keycord.

“This is your key, you can use it to get around. Please, take care not to lose it. Now follow me.”

Eva walks through the hallways with a brusque pace and Clay follows close behind her. He tries to memorise the way. Everything looks the same, but luckily there are signs.

"You can use the card to open doors like so." Demonstrating, Eva presses her own cardkey to the scanner next to the door. "Keep in mind that there are areas that will be restricted to you for safety reasons."

There is a rec room, which is empty at the moment, a gym and a courtyard. Clay is surprised to see it's already getting dark. The more he sees the more like a prison the whole place feels. He doesn't care much though. It was a major improvement over where he was just this morning.

After the short tour Eva walks him back to his apartment and leaves Clay be. As soon as the door closes Clay drops the keycard on the table and makes a beeline for the bedroom. He still has so many concerns and the whole place gives him a bad feeling. Still despite all the worries still curling around in his underbelly, he has grown very tired from all the excitement of today. He plops down face first into the mattress The bed so warm and comfortable. It's been so long since he last slept in one. Clay promptly falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay settles in, meets a new friend and then finally the trial begins!

The next morning Clay wakes up with a start. For a moment he doesn't know where he is or what woke him and panic crawls high in his throat. Slowly it all comes back to him and he calms down somewhat. He finally registers the beeping noise that roused him in the first place and gets up to investigate. As he walks to the living area two Pychros employees he doesn’t know step into the apartment. One of them is a middle aged woman and the other is younger man pushing a cart.

The woman, greets him. “Good morning, Mr. Henderson. There is no need to be alarmed. Have you read the information on the tablet?”

“Morning. No, I haven’t gotten the chance yet.”

Carefully, the lady places a tray of food from the cart onto the counter, while the man, is moving some things on the cart. The female employee smiles patiently at him, but Clay is pretty sure she is a little annoyed at him. “Well then let me explain." She starts. "The first week is for acclimatization. During this period your body will be prepared for the trial. After that the actual trial begins, which will take fourteen days. Lastly there will be another week for recovery. Total you will be at the facility for nearly a month.

“For the entire duration you will receive three meals a day, which will be delivered to you at set times. Before breakfast a blood sample will be taken and you will be weighed. Then you will receive supplements other vital compounds In the form of an injection and these pills."

While the woman is talking the younger man sets out a scale on the floor and gestures for Clay to step on it. Clay is weighed. The male employee fiddles with a syringe. The tool is a modern one, it resembles a cylinder with a button on one end and not a needle in sight. As Clay steps off the scale the man presses the syringe against the crook of his elbow and pushes the button. A needle so sharp he hardly feels it pierces through the skin into a vein and a tiny sample of blood is taken. When the syringe is removed he doesn't bleed. The employee takes a second, similar syringe, asks Clay to lift his shirt and presses this syringe against the soft part of his stomach. It is held in place as the button is pushed and a cold sensation spreads through Clay's belly. The syringe is removed and the male employee starts cleaning up.

Then the woman pushes a glass of milk and a cup with a pill into Clay's hands . He puts the tablet in his mouth and downs it with the milk. The young man has finished putting everything back on the cart. Clay is told that the dishes will be collected in an hour and both staff members leave the apartment. Clay is alone again.

Clay scarfs down his breakfast, he puts the dishes next to the sink and sits down on the couch. He grabs the tablet from the desk, having to lean way over to reach it, and settles down to read. While he is still reading through all the informational documents another employee comes to collect the tray. When he is finally done reading he plays some games on the device.

Just before lunchtime Clay remembers something and decides to go through his belongings. He takes the backpack out of the cabinet and sorts the belongings that need to be cleaned. All non-clothes items are put back into the cupboard, with exception of the backpack, and everything he wants washed he stuffs back in the bag. An employee, the same one as before, delivers his lunch and Clay asks him if his stuff can be washed. The staff member confirms and takes the backpack.

After having eaten lunch, a little more slowly than breakfast, Clay leaves his room to take a walk around the courtyard. As he closes the door behind him he notices that there actually are room numbers above the doors. This is a relief, he might not have been able to find his way back otherwise. There are more people in the communal areas today, but isn't really surprising, since the place was nearly deserted when Eva showed him around yesterday. Clay tries not to stare at anyone as he makes his way to the courtyard. When he walks outside he just breathes in the fresh air for a bit.

It is not long before Clay looks up and takes a proper look around. He spots some other participants, most of whom have large, round stomachs. The sight gives him some rather conflicted feelings. He is worried and a little disturbed, but also curious. Despite his many curiosity Clay doesn't dare approach any of them. Then a handsome young man with a swollen belly walks over to him instead, smiling.

"You look nervous. First time?" He asks.

Clay desperately tries to look at the anywhere but the man's gravid stomach. "Yeah."

"I'm Will."

"Clay." There are so many questions he would like to ask, but he doesn’t want to be rude. All that comes out is: "Uh, so what is it like?"

"It's good. This is my third time already. I understand it's not for everyone though. It doesn't hurt or anything, but some aspects are just uncomfortable and annoying."

"Then why come back for a second and third time?"

"Well, the pay is good and I don't have to worry about anything here. However, most importantly, I quite enjoy it." Will winks at Clay.

Wait. Is Will just teasing him or is he flirting with him? Clay’s mind draws a blank. "Wha- Really?"

Will leans closer to Clay and murmurs into his ear while stroking over his own tummy. "Hmm, it feels really good, if you know what I mean."

Clay doesn't know what Will means, but suddenly he has a lot of improper ideas. He feels his face heat up and he takes a step back away from Will. “Sorry, I gotta go!” Flustered he walks - definitely not runs - away, not looking back, and makes his way inside. For a while looks around the inside recreational area and the gym, at least until his face feels like it has gone back to normal, but soon heads back to his own room.

Back in the relative safety of the apartment Clay lets out the breath he has been holding. He dawdles around for a bit, watches some TV and plays a game on the tablet until dinner time. Dinner is delivered and he tries to take his time and enjoy the meal for a change.

After that Clay takes a hot bath. Lying in the tub, he can’t stop his mind from wandering and his thoughts circle back to Will. Clay can't deny that the man is very attractive, even in spite of his large belly. He remembers the sultry way he spoke and his body is starting to react to it, but he is stubbornly not acknowledging his hard on.

-

All too quickly Clay has settled into a routine. His mornings begin with the ritual of being weighed, blood being taken, receiving the injection and downing a pill with a glass of milk. Then he eats breakfast and he spends his morning around the apartment watching TV, browsing or playing games. Then he gets lunch and in the afternoon he spends in the communal spaces. Lastly he has dinner and takes a long bath. He hasn't seen Will anymore and he isn't sure how he feels about that. The repetition is rather dull and his mind has all the room to wander, which means he worries a lot.

By the eighth day Clay is ready to jump out of his skin. His stomach is doing loop-de-loops when two staff members enter the apartment that morning. He is subjected to the usual morning routine, but instead of leaving him be the employees wait for him to finish breakfast. After eating Clay is escorted to a sterile, stainless steel covered room. Here the two employees that brought him leave and a group of four wearing white lab coats take over. At first glance Clay is unable to spot 'the sire'. He is instructed to strip and he feels rather self conscious, but no one even bats an eye. He has to lie down on a gurney, that supports his back on a slight angle and his legs are propped up with stirrups. Someone pushes a syringe to his throat and injects him with what they tell him is a muscle relaxant and a light sedative, to make him more relaxed.

Then Clay lies there, vulnerable and unable to move. Nerves have transformed into pure panic. However, slowly the panic dulls, like it's covered in cotton, the sedative must have kicked in. In the meantime people around him are calmly taking notes and Clay is pretty sure everything is being recorded as well.

Another gurney is wheeled in, with on top of it a large oblong dome made out of stainless steel. The second gurney is placed to the foot end of the one Clay is currently lying on. With a click the two gurneys are attached. Clay stares in fascination and dread - if a bit dampened by sedatives - as the dome is lifted and a giant yellow slug with blue vertical stripes is revealed. This thing is huge! It is about the same length as his entire body. He hadn't expected it to be quite this large.

When the dome is gone the yugney seems to perk up. It's tentacles sense something and are moving around. Then the creature starts crawling towards Clay. Slowly the slug makes its way over to him. As it comes between his legs its sides rub against the insides of his calves and he feels the mucus against his skin. The feeling of it makes him shiver. Clay stares as something start to unfurl from its bulk: a large phallic organ. It doesn't resemble a penis at all, it's lumpy and semi-transparent. Above all it's the size of his forearm! The slug comes even closer still, obviously knowing where to go, it crawls over his body and leaves a trail of slime. It feels very odd and slightly cool, but not as gross as he had expected. Only when the slug is on top of him, with its head at his right shoulder, going over his chest, curling around his stomach and back over his pelvis to end at his left thigh, does it stop. Clay is very aware of the position of the ovipositor in the v of his spread legs.

Clay’s breath catches in his throat when he feels the tip of the yugney's huge organ press against his ass. The slug’s back end wraps around his thigh, so it has more leverage. Slowly it starts pressing into him. A faint pang of terror returns in the back of his mind. That thing is too big, there is no way it will fit! However, the creature doesn’t care and keeps pushing and his body is yielding. The tip is thin and goes in easily, but the ovipositor soon thickens, yet his body gives in just as easily. The muscle relaxant must be doing its job. The slug keeps pushing and pushing until the whole thing is inside of him.

As the creature settles Clay lets out a deep breath. Already he feels so full. It's uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt. The pressure is maddening, especially against his prostate. Amazingly, he can see how his stomach is slightly distended from the organ pushing his insides around and he knows that this is only the beginning. Very soon he will be full with eggs. At this point Clay expects the slug to start moving, like actually fucking him, but instead it holds still, which is incredibly frustrating.

Suddenly Clay can feel it. The pressure against his asshole increases as the ovipositor inside him expands. It stretches him wider and wider until the bump finally pops in, rubbing right over his prostate when it does and Clay sees stars. That's the first egg! After a short reprieve another follows. Again the pressure slowly increases, his ass stretches and then pop! The second egg. This one also strokes against his prostate upon entry. Then another follows and another and another. 

Oh so slowly the slug continues to pump eggs into him. The rhythm of lazily stretching his hole until something pops inside, over and over again is exasperating. Ten eggs in and Clay's cock is hard. Luckily, the yugney lies on top of it, so it is hidden in its bulks and no one can see it. Ten more eggs and he is breathing hard and his dick is leaking. After that he loses count. The tension inside of him is increasing and he is shaking from it. Pleasure is building steadily. Then the dam breaks. Clay comes hard against the belly of the slug, letting out a low moan. He comes so hard his eyes are tearing up, his vision turns white, and his toes are tingling. When he comes back down from his mindblowing orgasm he feels numb and is shivering. One of the scientists asks if he is feeling any pain and he can only reply by dumbly shaking his head.

Yet the yugney pays absolutely no mind to anything going on around it and continues pumping eggs inside of Clay. Quickly the rhythm has him grow hard again. His belly feels tight and he can see it visibly growing rounder. The skin on his stomach is pulled taut. He is starting to feel heavy. It's uncomfortable, but not painful. Clay looks well and truly pregnant now. He has come a bunch of times more and he is over-sensitized. His brain is full of cotton, his limbs are numb, tears keep streaming over his face and he can't stop shaking. This can't go on for much longer. He is exhausted. 

Finally! Finally the creature stops its torment! Clay whines pathetically as the slug pulls out. His asshole feels numb, but he is pretty sure it must be gaping. Yet no eggs fall out. Clay is completely dazed and hardly notices the yugney being carted away, his legs being lowered and his belly being scanned with some device. He just barely registers one of the researchers saying "Congratulations! You are now host to 97 healthy yugney eggs." before passing out.

That evening Clay is woken up by the sound a staff member delivering dinner. His whole body feels heavy and he is confused for a moment before he remembers the events from earlier. He is in his own bed, so some employee must have cleaned him and brought him back. It is a chore to drag himself out of bed, especially with his extra weight. As he attempts to stand he almost falls over, because his center of gravity has changed. 

Looking in the mirror Clay sees his round stomach from a different angle for the first time and it is big. The sight makes him feel a little disconnected from his own body. He estimates he looks like he is in the third trimester if this were a regular human pregnancy. There are 97 eggs inside his belly. He remembers reading that the amount of eggs in a clutch ranges from 70-110, so his is large. Right now the eggs are about the size of plums, but they will grow to the size of small grapefruits. That means that he will become even larger. 

Unsteadily, Clay wobbles to the kitchenette. He doesn't bother putting on clothes, the person delivering the food is already gone. On the counter sits the usual tray of food but also a bottle of something. It’s some sort of lotion and there is a note on the bottle that reads “rub over stomach area after bathing”. Said note gives him the idea to take a hot bath after his meal. As far as he can tell he is clean, but he could really use one to alleviate his sore muscles. After scarfing down his dinner he takes a long relaxing bath, then dries off and massages the lotion all over his bloated belly. The substance feels cool and soothing against the taut skin. Finally he goes back to bed and sleeps until morning.

-

The routine continues much like before. Only Clay’s injections have been moved from his stomach to his thighs and there is the addition of him rubbing his belly with the lotion every day after his bath. Also, he masturbates more than he ever did. He still visits the communal areas just like he used to, but doesn’t go to the gym anymore. One day while he is walking outside when he a familiar voice call his name: 

“Clay!” 

Clay turns around, already knowing who it is. “Will.” He greets the other man, suddenly feeling very awkward.

“I’m sorry about the other time, I was just teasing you.” Will smiles at him. 

A faint blush spreads over his face at that. “That’s okay. I’m sorry for running off.”

The other man chuckles. “So, what is it like for you?” He gestures at Clay’s belly.

“It’s fine. Very strange. Mostly uncomfortable, but not painful like you said.” 

“Did you enjoy it?” The teasing tone in Will’s voice is back.

Involuntarily Clay thinks back to the yugney pumping him full of eggs and how many times he came. He feels his face heat up at the memory. “Well, it was certainly strange.”

“Only strange then?” Will licks his lips and winks at him.

Clay can feel his face feel up even further, but he refuses to get flustered like the last time. Instead he raises an eyebrow at Will.

Will chuckles again and nudges Clay’s hand. “Sorry, I’ll stop teasing you and leave you be.” He stands up and walks away, waving as he goes. “See you around, Clay.”

-

Over two weeks Clay grows even larger. His stomach expands, but no marks appear on the skin of his tummy at all. He suspects the lotion he uses after every bath has something to do with it. By the end of the gestation period he looks and feels like he is about to pop. Walking has become difficult and every activity leaves him short of breath. Clay is very eager to be done with the experience.

On the morning of day fourteen Clay wakes up with terrible cramps in his stomach. The pain is intense, his abdomen feels hard, there is pressure against his pelvis and even his back hurts. Immediately he knows what is going on. It is time for the eggs to come out! Panting, he crawls out of bed and drags himself to the door where he can push the help button. Usually, someone would ask if he needs anything over the intercom, but this time the employee only says: "assistance will arrive in one minute". It is the longest minute he has ever experienced. When the door finally opens, two staff members come in wheeling a gurney and help on it. He is wheeled to another stainless steel covered room.

As soon as Clay is inside he gets an injection in his lower back and in a few instants the pain is dulled to just an uncomfortable pressure. The gurney is positioned in the middle of the room. A steel tank on wheels that is lower in height is placed next to it and the two are attached with a metal plate, serving as a slide to deposit the eggs in the tank gently. His legs are propped up with stirrups. 

The cramps - Clay refuses to call them contractions - move in a wave like motion up and down his abdomen. He can feel the eggs moving down his bowel and dropping into his rectum. The pressure keeps increasing. Multiple eggs are lining up. He can’t help but start pushing, groaning and panting as he does so. The pressure becomes unbearable. Then the first egg is coming out! It presses hard on his prostate. His asshole stretches wide until the thickest part of the egg comes through. Finally the first egg is out. Already Clay has tears in his eyes and there are 96 eggs still to go.

Now that the first egg is out the rest go a lot easier, but there are just so many to go. On large waves Clay can push out multiples at the same time. However it hardly seems to make a dent in the total. The eggs keep coming. He can’t keep count of them all and he doesn't know how many still left to go. When he has been going for quite a while he can slowly feel his stomach shrinking.

Other than at the very start there is no pain, just pressure and slight discomfort. Mostly however Clay feels pleasure every time eggs rub over his prostate. This time there is no giant slug to hide his rock hard cock behind. At this moment he doesn’t have the brain capacity to care about that. The researchers in the room don’t seem fazed either. The pleasure steadily builds until it breaks many times. He becomes a shaking mess covered in of different bodily fluids. Bit by bit his belly is emptying, becoming softer and smaller. 

By the end, when no more eggs are coming, Clay is completely drained. His whole body feels like lead. The scientists make a scan of his stomach to check if the last of the eggs have come out and indeed nothing is left behind. The ordeal is finally over!

After the trial Clay is kept for observation for another week. He still gets to enjoy and make use of all the luxuries and receives three meals a day. However the morning routine has mostly been dropped: no more being weighed, giving blood samples, and receiving injections and supplements. Only on the day before release he undergoes a general check-up. True to their word, when he is released there is no physical trace left of what happened. Not even stretch marks.

Exactly one month since the whole thing started Clay is back on the street where he had originally been picked up. He has earned a fair amount of money from the trail, so he lives in relative comfort and peace for a while. However he feels somewhat off after the experience, like something inside of him has shifted. He has a feeling that this probably won‘t be the last he has heard from Pychros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Filth! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Geez another long chapter! If it had reached over 4k words I would have felt forced to split it up again. Luckily for you that didn't happen.
> 
> There is actually still a lot of non-filth in this chapter. I hope it's not too boring. I just wanted to give an impression of what life is like at the facility. Now I won't have to go to this level of detail in future chapters and can jump right into the filth next time. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay comes back to Pychros to participate in another trial and he gets to know Will a little better.

With the money, Clay continues to live in relative comfort for the next months. Sadly it's nowhere close to the luxury he enjoyed at Pychros, but it is leagues better than the way it was before that. At least he doesn't have to worry about food for a while and he can afford to get a warm coat now the colder months are coming. However he can see his funds dwindling at a rapid rate. All too quickly he is back to where he started, wondering when his next meal will be.

A few months later, just as the last of Clay's earnings have run out, he spots a familiar figure on the street. He is approached by a young woman in a white coat with the Pychros logo on the breast pocket. She stands in front of him smiling.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Henderson."

"Hello, Eva." Clay's voice croaks as he speaks.

"I am here on behalf of Pychros medical solutions to inquire if you would be interested in participating in another trial?"

"Will it be the same as last time?"

"I cannot disclose any information about the trial itself, but like last time you would receive a free, hot meal if you hear out our offer. If you decide you are not interested in participating you will be brought back here."

"Okay then. I'll come with you."

Once again Clay sits in the back of the vehicle as he is brought to Pychros. First he is led to the cafeteria where he gets food. After he is done Eva escorts him to an office. Here another familiar figure, Mr. Campbell, flashes him a wide smile, gets up to shake his hand before gesturing him to sit down.

"Welcome back, Mr. Henderson. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"We would like to thank you for your contribution to the last trial. We are very impressed with the way you adapted to the circumstances." Mr. Campbell folds his hands together and leans slightly forwards. "To cut to the chase. It is difficult to find candidates like you, that meet all our requirements. Because of this, we would like to invite you to participate in another one of our trials."

In response to the others movements Clay leans back in his chair. "Will this one be the same as last time?" He has his suspicions.

"As you know, I can't disclose any details until you have signed a confidentiality agreement, but this trial is indeed similar to the previous one you participated in. This time however the duration of this test will be three months in total. During this time you will receive free food and boarding and you will have access to all the luxuries you had last time you stayed at the facility. When all is done you will receive a considerable sum for your troubles, which of course is higher this time to reflect the longer duration."

A tablet is slid his way displaying a number significantly larger than last time. Clay vaguely wonders why he is even considering putting himself through this again. The experience had been strange, uncomfortable and sort of humiliating. However it was never painful. In fact, occasionally it had even been pleasurable, which is the most humiliating part. At times he had even felt bored and that was good. He had regular meals and a roof over his head, so he didn't need to worry about that. Clay wishes he felt more negatively about the trial.

In the meantime, Mr. Campbell continues speaking: "The procedure has not changed. If you choose to sign you would have to undergo some simple tests to determine if nothing has changed and you are still a suitable candidate. Then you can read all our informational documents detailing the trial and we will answer any questions. If you agree you sign a contract and the trial begins. You are still able to back out at any time."

"I'll sign the confidentiality agreement."

"Great!"

Exactly like the previous time, Eva escorts Clay to another room where he is thoroughly poked and prodded by two Pychros scientists. He does all their tests, they take all their samples and he is sent to the cafetaria to wait.

About an hour later Clay returns to Mr. Campbell's office. The man is waiting for him with a grin on his face.

"Congratulations, Mr. Henderson. You are still a suitable candidate."

"Good. Thank you."

Mr. Campbell hands him the tablet with all the documents for him to read. It is all the same jargon, but this time he actually understands most of it.

"It says here that the sire is an ulkae. What is that exactly?"

"Ulkae are a type of amphibian megafauna from system IPU-343 that strongly resemble Earth fire salamanders, except larger."

Clay thinks for a while. "I have a different type of question: why do these types of experiments exist at all? If there are trials for yugney and ulkae, I assume that there are more different animals. Why do you need humans to incubate these eggs?"

"All the creatures that our facility researches have unique and interesting properties that have great potential in medicine. As you might understand many of these animals are rare. In addition, the specific animals that are part of these trials also display particular mating and breeding behaviors. After extensive research in the past, we have found that the ideal environment for incubating these eggs is the human body. Any in vitro reproductions have not been effective."

Clay hums thoughtfully.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No. I'll sign the contract."

"Fantastic!"

After signing the contract and some additional waivers Clay is escorted to the apartment he will be staying. As he enters he has to do a double take. It is a different apartment, he is sure of that, the route is different and so is the number above the door, but it is an exact copy of the rooms he has resided in last time. Eva asks if he knows where to find everything or if he needs a refresher course. When he declines and she hands him the cardkey and bids him goodbye, leaving him alone in the apartment.

Like last time, Clay takes a long scalding bath. He scrubs himself thoroughly. Then that he cuts his hair and shaves his head. Lastly, he does some manscaping. It is all easier now that he has done it before and he has shorter hair to begin with. Still there has to be a more efficient way to go about this.

Clay calls it an early night and goes straight to bed. Having access to all these luxuries during the last trial has made him somewhat spoiled and he has missed sleeping in a bed. He falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow

-

The following morning Clay is woken for breakfast. One employee weighs him, takes his blood and injects him, while the other places the food tray on the counter and hands him a pill and a glass of milk. The staff members leave, Clay eats his breakfast and dithers around the apartment until lunch. In the afternoon he decides to walk around the facility. It takes him a while to find the way, since he has a different apartment now, but luckily the signs are clear. He manages to make his way to the courtyard.

As Clay walks around the courtyard he notices many familiar faces. One person in particular stands out to him. Clay doubts for a while whether he should approach or not, considering the awkwardness of the previous conversations. Then the decision is made for him as the other turns and spots him.

"Will!" Clay calls out walking towards him. As he comes closer he notices how much bigger the other man's belly has become.

Will grins, apparently happy to see him. "Hi Clay! You've returned." He sounds unsurprised. "Things must not have not been all that bad last time then?"

"I guess not." Clay answers truthfully, trying not to get self conscious about that. He realizes that plenty of participants of the trial are repeat customers so to say. "So you're back too?"

"I haven't left."

"Really?"

"Yeah, gestation of this clutch is almost six months. I'm almost at the end now." Will rubs over his round stomach, sighing. "Good thing too, because doing anything is starting to become a chore."

"Six months? Wow!" That seems like a long time.

"Yup. So what will you be carrying this time?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you."

"Officially no, but people here gossip anyway." Will winks at him and then gives him a onceover. "Let me take a guess: you started out with the slugs, because you stayed only a short while last time, so now you're having either the salamanders or the snakes."

"Salamanders. How do you know?"

"Slugs, snakes and salamanders are the three main trials they start beginners with, since they have the shortest gestation periods of 2 weeks, 7 weeks and 10 weeks respectively. "

"What are you carrying then?"

"Something different. I won't tell you. Let's keep some things a surprise." Will chuckles.

Fortunately, the conversation had been much less awkward and stilted than Clay had feared. Will is actually a nice guy, even if his frankness and flirting flustered Clay at the start. After this reunion Clay sees Will almost every day.

-

It is the first day of Clay's second week at the facility, so it is time. He is led to a stainless steel covered room that looks identical to the one he had been in during the previous trial. Like last time, he is instructed to strip and lie down on a gurney, which he does. His back is supported and his legs are propped up with stirrups. He is injected with the muscle relaxant and sedative. Since he knows what to expect now, he is much less nervous, so he doesn't feel panic, but the aid of the sedative is still nice.

The second gurney, one with a dome on top, is rolled into his field of view and attached to his. The dome is lifted and the ukea is revealed. It - or rather she, since this first one is supposedly female, is a giant, five foot long, fully iridescent black salamander. Curiously she has three pairs of legs and three pairs of eyes, the latter are the most brilliant shade of blue. At first the creature seems a bit sluggish, like she has been sedated as well.

After the animal scents the air with her tongue, which is the same colour as her eyes, she perks up and starts crawling towards him. Naturally, she is much faster than the slug, but her approach is still slow and cautious. The first contact is the ulkae nuzzling Clay's groin and her tongue flicks out to smell him. This causes him to twitches in surprise, both her head and tongue feel slightly damp and cool, but not unpleasantly so. The salamander lifts her belly off the floor and a large cylindrical organ is unsheathed. It looks slightly less intimidating than the yugney's, but it seems more rigid, so looks might be deceiving. The creature walks further up his body, positioning herself until they are belly to belly, with her head right next to his, her legs around his sides and the ovipositor right between his legs.

It takes a few attempts before Clay can feel the tip of the organ breach his asshole. Unlike the slug's this tool has a wide and blunt tip, immediately packing a punch. His breath is caught in his throat, but the ulkae gives him no time to recover and pushes all the way in. Clay lets out a strangled noise. One of the staff members currently observing asks if he is in pain and he can only shake his head. It was uncomfortable and slightly overwhelming, but not painful, far from it. Soon the animal settles and can catch his breath.

Clay feels the ovipositor expanding inside of him. It gives him a pleasant feeling of fullness and it presses right against his prostate. He waits in anticipation, knowing that it is about to get better. This time he doesn't feel the individual bumps of the eggs. However, he can tell that the gateway has definitely been opened when something is flooding his insides and filling him up. He has read that a single ulkae can lay anywhere between 6000 and 9000 eggs tiny eggs, about the size of small marbles. Their small size is why he can't feel the individual eggs, but the amount will ensure that he will be very full at the end.

By the time Clay's stomach starts visibly expanding the pressure is nearly unbearable. The swell of his growing belly is being squashed under the ulkae's rump. As if sensing his discomfort the creature shifts, lifting the upper part of her body up, supporting it with her legs, so he has more room to breathe. Still his prick is hard and leaking trapped between their bodies. The pressure against his prostate is maddening, but there is no friction and therefore no sign of release.

When the ulkae is done at last it pulls out. The ovipositor rubs right over Clay's prostate on the way out. It is enough to finally push him over the edge that he has been standing.on for what felt like hours. He comes hard, painting both his own belly as well as the salamander's. The force of the orgasm leaves his sight fuzzy.

Still high on endorphins Clay hardly notices that the ulkae climbs off of his body, back onto the second gurney and is wheeled away. Then another gurney takes its place. As the dome is pulled away a second salamander is revealed, a male this time. The male is smaller than the female, about four foot long, and has bright red and orange spots. This creature is upon Clay faster than the female. Quickly taking her place between his legs. A large phallic organ unsheathes. It is widest at the base the tapers at the tip, more resemblant of a penis than the ovipositor. The animal enters him swiftly. 

Unlike the female ulkae and the yugney, that sat completely still as they pumped Clay full of eggs, the male properly fucks him. He rhythmically thrusts his hips, pistoning his cock in and out of him. It grazes his g-spot every time. The eggs are jostled with every stroke and he feels it in his whole body. Soon Clay is brought back to that edge. The creature only stills when he comes and Clay follows him.

Finally the male ulkae is removed. Clay is still conscious but just barely. He stares at his stomach. Judging by his size he looks like he is halfway through a human pregnancy. His belly is scanned. 

One of the researchers tells him: "We estimate that you are carrying roughly 8,000 eggs. Of course only about 30% will be fertilized and the duds will be absorbed by the fertilized eggs for nutrients. By the end you should have 2,400 healthy eggs."

Clay is rolled back to his own room on the gurney. Two employees lift him off and deposit him on his bed. It is embarrassing, but he is too tired to protest and promptly falls asleep.

-

The first few days afterwards Clay stays in his apartment to recover. Once he is no longer tired and has once again relearned how to balance he mostly just feels horny. The weight of his belly presses right on his g-spot and shifting of the eggs is a pleasurable feeling. He has a lot of free time, so he jerks off a lot. The day Clay goes for a walk outside again Will finds him immediately.

"Hey, Clay." Will greets him.

"Hi, Will."

"You look good."

Clay scoffs.

"I mean it! You look amazing like this. You're very handsome." Will leans closer to whisper the last part. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Despite the fact that he did really enjoyed himself Clay scowls at Will, while feeling his face flush.

Will pulls back looking chastised and apologizes. "I'm sorry! I swear I am not just trying to tease you, Clay." He stares at his hands and speaks softly. It seems it is Will's turn to blush. "I actually like you and I would like to get to know you better." After a while he looks up again. "Will you come to my room with me?"

"Is that even allowed?" Clay is trying to come up with an excuse. He still doesn't know how to deal with Will's flirting.

"Sure it is!" Will smiles, still a bit hesitant.

"I don't know…"

"Nothing has to happen. I won't force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. We could just talk."

Clay nods and Will walks them to his apartment. As they enter Clay is not surprised to see that this place is the exact same as his own. Only by the clutter and different decorations reveal that it is actually a different apartment. The two of them sit down on the sofa, close enough that their thighs are touching. They sit in silence for a while.

For the first time Clay really looks at Will. The other man is slighter than he is, especially in the shoulders, and he is shorter as well. He has fair hair and a soft, roundish face. If Clay has to guess he would say Will is in his mid-twenties. He himself is turning 37 soon.

Clay is the one to break the silence. "You seem so young. How did you even end up here?"

"I didn't have money for college. My parents kicked me out when I came out to them. I had a job, but I didn't earn enough to take care of myself. When the people at Pychros found me I was living out of my car and had just lost my job." Will's voice wavers a bit during his explanation.

"That's tough." What else is there to say?

"How about you?"

"It's a similar story." Clay takes a breath. He feels almost detached as he tells the tale. "I graduated college, I got a decent job and moved in with my boyfriend at the time. My parents disowned me. Then my partner and I broke up and we had to sell our shared apartment. I lived out of my car for a while. In the end I lost my job and the car too."

"That sucks" Will stays quiet for some time, chewing things over. "At least we're here now, I guess."

"If only temporarily."

"Hmmm…"

Clay can tell what is happening before it is happening. Gently, Will takes hold of his hand and slowly leans forward. Their lips meet softly. Will's other hand comes up to caress Clay's jaw. Clay breaks the kiss. Will smiles at him and leans his head on his shoulder, at which Clay wraps his remaining arm around the other's shoulder. Awkward though as it is with their bellies in the way they remain like that until dinner is delivered.

-

A few weeks pass. Clay's stomach grows steadily. Every day he meets with Will. Often, they end up in either of their apartments. Mostly just talking about nothing. Sometimes their kisses turn into heated making out sessions, but he always cuts it off before it can become anything more. Clay feels a bit silly sometimes for moving so slowly with Will considering the things they have both undergone. It is also embarrassing that with their age difference he - the older of the two - is the one that is feeling shy.

Then Will gives birth and he stays in his apartment for a couple of days, recovering. Clay decides to be brave and visits him, without prompting. Will is glad to see him, but he seems subdued, even a bit sad. Clay finds it very weird to see him without the belly.

"Hi, you look different." That is probably not the correct thing to say at that moment.

Will sighs longingly. "Yeah, I miss it already."

"I guess that means you'll be leaving soon."

"Yeah, next week." Will looks miserable for a moment.

The two of them are still standing in the middle of the living room when Will kisses Clay. Soon the kiss turns heated. As their tongues wrestle Clay can feel the other's desperation. When Clay pulls away Will gives him a look of utter despair and even pouts, so Clay assents. He sighs and nods before kissing him again. Without ceasing their kissing Will maneuvers them both to his bedroom.

The pair stumbles in a hurry to undress each other, nearly tearing their clothes off. As soon as they're both divested of their shirts Will starts on his journey downwards. Regrettably, he has to pull himself away from Clay's mouth, only to move to the juncture between neck and shoulder, nipping, sucking and kissing at the spot. His mouth leaves a trail of kisses, first towards the other's sternum and then to one of his nipples. In the meantime his hands are caressing the available skin, but keep returning to the pregnant bump of his stomach as if magnetically attracted to it. One hand comes the toy at the remaining nipple, while the other rubs circles over the stretched skin of the round belly. After a while Will's mouth makes it's way even further down, placing kisses all the way. Arriving at Clay's stomach Will, obsessively, reverently, laves the globe with attention. He kisses and licks every inch of it.

Hardly unaffected under all the attention, Clay can feel his prick hard and leaking in his pants. From this position he can't reciprocate the other's affection very well. His hands settle on the other's head, stroking Will's buzzed hair and neck. He is slightly embarrassed by the worship is belly is receiving, but it feels really good. Then Will pulls Clay's pants down together with his underwear and pushes him to sit down on the edge of the bed. He comes to kneel in front of him.

Finally, Will presses a kiss to the tip of Clay's cock. "I feel so empty. I wish you could fuck me." He sighs wistfully.

Clay looks down at his pregnant belly, from this angle he can barely see the top of Will's head. That isn't going to work, but he can be creative. "Get your pants off and get on the bed on your hands and knees."

Despite looking confused, Will hastily complies. When Will is in position, Clay comes to kneel behind him. He presses a few kisses on his lower back and caresses his ass with his hands, while considering how to go about this. Then he spots the lube on the nightstand, how convenient. Images of Will fucking himself on his own fingers come to his mind as he grabs the conveniently placed lube and coats his fingers. Starting with one, he rubs circles around his anus. The muscle gives easily, so he pushes the first finger in up to the second knuckle, wiggling it around. After a couple of strokes he adds a second finger and starts doing a scissoring motion with his hand. He tries a couple of different angles and crooks his fingers, exploring. When Will gasps out a "yes, more!" Clay knows that he has found it and he rubs the spot with his two fingers.

While pumping his fingers in and out of Will's ass, Clay can see that the other's cock is dribbling precum. However when he moves his free hand towards it Will pushes the offending hand away. Clay leaves it for what it is and instead grabs the lube, adding more and working in another finger. With three fingers now Clay fucks Will and works his prostate. Wills arms give out and he lowers his upper body, leaving only his ass propped up. He moans for more and Clay adds his pinkie. In fascination, Clay stares how the rim stretches around his four fingers. 

Then Will gasps again: "Clay, more!"

Clay looks over to Will's face, which is hidden in his arms. "You sure?"

"Yes, please!" Will bears down on the fingers in demonstration.

Really Clay shouldn't be surprised, considering the circumstances. If the size of the sires he has had experience with is the norm then Will has had practice with plenty of things larger than Clay's hand. He folds his thumb between his fingers, adds even more lube and pushes in. Captivated, he sees Will's asshole stretch wider as he pushes deeper. At the widest part he meets some resistance and he has to go slow. He adds more lube just to be sure. For a moment Wills hole stretches obscenely around the knuckles and then Clay's hand is in fully. He is fisting Will. 

Curling his hand into a fist, Clay carefully pushes in further until he is inside to halfway up his forearm. Then he pulls back out so he can see his wrist again. Will is letting out the most delicious noises. Clay only has to repeat the motion three times before Will comes with a shout. Come splatters the bed linens below. Petting the other's thighs, Clay waits until Will has stopped shivering before slowly and carefully pulling out. Once detached Will collapses on the bed, not caring that he is lying on his own semen.

After catching his breath, Will pushes Clay on his back, using a pillow to prop up his hips. Then he sucks him down to the root, swallowing all of him no problem. He just needs to position his head sideways to get all the way at the base, with the belly in the way. Clay comes embarrassingly fast.

Before crashing back on the bed himself Will pushes aside the filthy blanket. Fortunately, the only thing that is soiled. Will cuddles up close to Clay and the latter wraps his arms around him. Clay is about to doze off when Will bumps their foreheads together.

"Hey, I know neither of us is going to have regular access to the internet out there, but promise you'll message me whenever you can."

"I will."

A few days later Will has left.

-

Clay goes about his daily life like before. He has little choice in the matter, with the Pychros workers forcing him to keep up his routine. Will's absence is still severely felt however. He sends messages to Will daily, even though the recipient can reply only once a week at most.

The eggs are growers and after ten weeks Clay has grown bigger than he had during the previous trial, even though he started out smaller. His back and hips are protesting his condition and he often feels short of breath. He is relieved to soon be rid of them, but also disappointed, because it means he'll be back on the street.

Then it is time for the eggs to come out. Clay wakes up in the middle of the night to contractions. His abdomen is hard and the eggs are pressing against his pelvis. Somehow it doesn't feel as painful as last time though. Huffing, he drags himself out of bed, walks over to the living area and presses the help button by the door. He is told help will be there in a minute and he sits on the sofa to wait. Two employees come in pushing a gurney and Clay is wheeled to one of the delivery rooms.

The gurney Clay is lying on is positioned and attached by means of a ramp to an aquarium on wheels half filled with fluid. He receives an injection in his lower back, causing the pain to dull, and his legs are placed in stirrups. The eggs are moving down his body, lining up, and the pressure on his abdomen keeps increasing. He needs to push and he bears down on the first batch of eggs. With the first wave five eggs come out. The ulkae eggs have expanded to about five times their initial size and Clay can actually feel the individual bumps stroke over his prostate upon exit. Even though the eggs have grown significantly, they are still smaller than than the yugney eggs and thus easier to push out.

On the next push Clay manages to expel more than ten eggs and as he gets going he can push out between ten and twenty eggs every wave. With every batch a bunch of eggs rub right over his g-spot and his prick is erect in no time. It just feels so good. Clay has no time to be embarrassed about. Plus this is not the first time he has been seen like this.

It feels like there is just no end to this. There are just so many eggs. Too many. Clay doesn't know how long he has been going or how much longer he needs to keep going. His belly has decreased in size, but it is nowhere near flat yet. He has come so many times he has run dry and is completely covered in his own fluids. With every wave it gets harder to bear down properly. He is exhausted. All too slowly his belly shrinks and the level in the aquarium rises. Then as he pushes nothing comes out anymore. Finally!

By that time Clay is shivering and crying. Every single muscle in his body is overtaxed and quivering. He wants nothing more than to sleep for a week straight. Clay's stomach is scanned and he has managed to push out all of them. "Congratulations, you have given birth to 2,376 healthy eggs." One of the scientists tells him.

The following two weeks he has time to recover and he makes the most of his time left in the facility before he has to return to his normal life. He messages Will more than once a day now he still can and warns the other that he won't be able to for much longer. Again, by the time he is released there are no visible traces on his body of the event having ever happened. That makes him feel a bit sad.

After three months Clay is back on the street. He already misses the luxuries at the facility, but at least he has a fair amount of money to make life out here a little easier. Most of all he misses Will and wonders when he can see him again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter has become a monster! I couldn't bear breaking this up in parts again. 
> 
> There is some fluff at least for those who wanted that.

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is that Clay will carry the offspring of a different alien every chapter - or every few chapters. I have a lay-out of the first 8 chapters and after that it's request time.
> 
> Still very comfy in my sinbin over here. Feel free to join me.


End file.
